


Honey, I’m Home

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Demon, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Swallowing, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Honey, I’m Home

The door on your cabin swung open with a heavy thud against the wooden wall. You were in the bedroom, snuggled in what felt like a thousand furs. The embers in the fireplace were just lit enough to cast a very soft orange glow through the crack in your door. Heavy footsteps came scratching across the wooden floor and you rolled over on your side of the bed. A shadow slipped in through the entrance and the glow of warmth disappeared for only a moment.

He was home.

Your creature slid beneath the furs like a fish under the water and popped up, his silver eyes glowing from his skull as he pulled himself on top of you. This was your husband. Your parents had sold you to the devil in exchange for money. Little did they know the demon they were dealing with would remove them from this world and take you into his care. You would slowly fall in love with your protector and marry now long after. Your husband clicked its sharp teeth together and looked at you, head tilting from side to side like a dog.

He sniffed you before pulling the furs that separated him from you across to the other side of the bed. He was unlike any human male with more a semi-solid black form with tufts of black fur in certain places. You had grown to find out that he did share genitalia that was similar to a human male but not in size nor stamina. His skull head leaned down to touch noses with you if he had a nose.

“Darling.” He whispered, his voice like the wind that whistled through the trees. “I am home far too late but you lay here like a temptress. Maybe God does favor me.”

You laughed softly and reached up to cup his bony face. “I did stay up to wait for you but I decided to go to bed not too long ago. How do you fare?”

“Good, I have done the work of a thousand devils. Even better than I find you in such shape. “ His silver eyes disappeared beneath the furs and you felt like your legs spread apart.

“Irroch.” You murmured, your husband reappeared with a glistening skull.

“You are already prepared. “ He laughed and sat up, eyes crinkling with amusement. His shadows shifted and he lay beside you.

You slid beneath the furs and kissed his stomach. “Shall I prepare you now?” You heard clicking in his throat as you moved between his thick legs to lay on your stomach. You ran your fingers through the furs that fluffed up between his hips and worked it until a long black to faded silver demon’s cock rose to attention. “My, what a beautiful husband I have.” You licked from base to tip before sliding back down to nuzzle your nose into the heavy balls that laid beneath. His hips rose up and he practically purred at your touch. You slid back up and took the whole thing into your mouth. It had taken many moons to be able to finally do this for him.

You slobbered down his shaft, slowly taking inch by inch before hitting the base. You hummed against it to vibrate around him. Irroch hissed and covered his face with his long arms. You couldn’t see his whole body in the dark but you knew it well enough by memory. You popped his cock out of your mouth and crawled up him to sit on it.

It slid into your cunt with ease and you started a quick pace. Your husband was not ready for your boldness on this night. He quickly grabbed your hips and made eye contact with you. You smiled brightly at him, knowing that he could see everything in the dark as your hands ran up your bare chest to grab your breasts. You pulled on your nipples to give him a show as you bounced hard on him. You could hear the slapping of your bodies as they joined. Irroch moved his knees up to get a better position before slowly thrusting up into you.

You moaned softly and leaned down, kissing the mouth of his skull. Your husband began to move quickly into your pussy, the sloppy sounds of juices getting louder by the moment. His long, silver tongue slid out of his mouth and you took it into yours, sucking on it with every fiber of your being. His hands slid down, his fingers long enough to wrap around your thighs to hold you down. His thrusts got deeper, more calculated with every twitch of your walls. You let go of his tongue and moaned into his chest.

“You gotta tell me before you cum, okay?”

Your husband nodded and continued to move against the spot that made you see stars. “Is someone wanting a taste?”

You nodded eagerly and squealed soon after as Irroch pulled out and rolled the two of you over. His shadows rippled for him to disappear a moment before flipping positions. You came face to face with his cock. You felt that long tongue slid between your folds. You moaned softly and took his cock into your mouth. You could taste your juices on it with every inch. Your husband pressed two fingers into your cunt and started thrusting against your g-spot. You felt his cock twitching in your mouth as he did it. You loved how he got off on seeing your pleasure. Your fingers pressed against his balls before taking them into your hands to grope. His hips started to take cover your work as he began to fuck himself into your mouth.

“Not much longer,” Irroch mumbled, his tongue replaced his fingers to taste your insides.

Your legs shook as your orgasm curled itself in your stomach quickly. He moved faster in your mouth only to squirt hot jets of cum down your throat. You rubbed his balls and felt them jerking beneath your touch as he emptied himself in your mouth. His tongue continued to work without missing a beat. It wiggled like his cock before sending you into a frenzy. You came quickly, tightening around it with every wave. You cleaned Irroch’s cock before he disappeared from on top of you.

He reappeared beside you with a washcloth. The coolness of the fabric slid against your temple. “You’re too good to an old demon like me. “

“There is nothing old about you, my dear.”


End file.
